


Trucidator McKillersky

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Marvel 616
Genre: Crack, Deadpool - Freeform, Gen, M/M, lapinou tout doux, speed writing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ou comment former un nouveau sidekick en une leçon, par Wade Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trucidator McKillersky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Cette petite chose est le résultat d'un défi de speed writing sur skype un jour où le boulot se faisait attendre. Le jeu, on propose un mot/thème, et on a 10 minutes exactement (plus ou moins) pour écrire un petit texte dessus, sur un fandom ou original, au choix.  
> Je les ai relus et légèrement arrangés pour certains, mais ça reste quelque chose de trouvé et d'écrit en 10 minutes, je m'excuse par avance de toutes les maladresses et autres petite erreurs.
> 
> Le mot pour celui-ci était _lapin_. Evidemment ça a donné n'importe quoi.

"Allez Trucy, comme on a révisé tout à l'heure."

Nathan Summers hésita une seconde à ressortir de la pièce à l'instant. Un jour, il se poserait un moment seul et réfléchirait à la raison profonde pour laquelle il s'infligeait la présence de Wade. Et comment était-il seulement possible qu'il l'apprécie autant malgré… tout ça. Masochisme. Sans doute. Un jour il ferait ça, mais un autre jour. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et vint s'accroupir auprès de son ami et de la petite boule de poils blanche qui portait une petite ceinture probablement faite à la main sur laquelle était croisés deux sabres modèles réduits. Il grignotait une feuille de salade.

"Wade?"

Sa voix était douce, comme quelqu'un qui parle à un enfant particulièrement long à la détente. Le mercenaire se retourna vers lui, et Nate pouvait voir le sourire dément déformer sa cagoule. Il se sentait presque coupable de ce qu'il allait lui demander.

"Oui?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

"C'est mon nouveau Sidekick et associé, Trucidator McKillersky. J'en ai marre de Bob, il est trop à me coller, en plus il est bête. Et très sérieusement je crois qu'il est gay. Pas que j'ai un problème avec ça. m'enfin les fans très peu pour moi. Sauf les lecteurs, vous je vous aime les chatons."

Nate poussa un léger soupir.  Comme souvent avec Wade, il hésitait entre rire et pleurer. Et se frapper la tête contre un mur. Il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

"Wade, c'est un lapin."

"Nate, j'ai connu des ratons-laveurs mercenaires. Ils ont failli me tuer. Et lui, avec le bon entrainement, il pourra distraire n'importe qui avec ses grandes oreilles toutes mignonnes et son petit nez-nez qui frétille."

Cable détourna les yeux une seconde de son ami qui devenait inintelligible en gagatisant sur son lapinou. Il aurait pu répliquer, mais le problème, c'était que tout était vrai. 


End file.
